


To The Dogs

by EmrysTheMerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Sirius Black couldn't believe his luck when someone competent points out he never got a trial. His name now cleared he has a very important and difficult task ahead of him, raising Lily and James's daughter Harriet who for the last four years has been under the thumb of her abusive Muggle family. He'll need some outside help, but with his younger brother and the love of his life at his side maybe he can survive parenthood.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 292





	1. Bones For The Win

If it wasn’t for Amelia Bones Sirius would still be rotting in Azkaban. It had been four years since Lily and James had been betrayed and killed and Amelia Bones had recently started working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When she discovered that Barty Crouch had sent Sirius to Azkaban with no trial, no investigation, not even a basic Priori Incantartum cast on his wand she went ballistic. It was a serious miscarriage of justice, even if Sirius was guilty. It took a few months but the investigation turned up something disturbing.

Sirius was innocent. He had been the one who cast the Fidelius Charm for James and Lily. It would have been impossible for him to have divulged the secret since he had been the one to lock it away in the first place. It had been Peter Pettigrew who had handed James and Lily to Voldemort. It had been Peter Pettigrew who blew up the street and the twelve muggles to get away from Sirius. Peter who was an Animagus, a rat. Hopefully someone would catch him soon, but so far there was no sign of him. He was shaking as he was helped off the dock. A slightly sunken face greeted him.

“Hello big brother.” Sirius wrapped Regulus in a bearhug as the younger Black opened his arms. Regulus had come to Sirius years ago, after he had gotten in too deep with the Death Eaters with a plan to help bring down Voldemort. The two of them had gone to Dumbledore and the three wizards had traveled to that underground lake together, successfully stealing the locket and exiting, leaving behind a false one in its place. Regulus had defected and been in hiding since, with Sirius as Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place.

The trip back to his childhood home wasn’t one he relished it had been four years since he apparated after all and he’d always preferred his bike, it was less crushing. But they arrived and it was nearly comforting to see his old room again. He didn’t see much of it as he passed out shortly after. It took four days for Regulus and Kreacher to nurse Sirius back to some semblance of health but eventually he was able to stand and eat solid food again. He insisted on going on a visit when he was able to walk again. Regulus was a bit less enthusiastic but Sirius had to apologize to someone. Regulus apparated him to the small town in Whales and found a little muggle coffee shop to wait at while Sirius made his way to the hidden cabin where Remus was living. He knocked and the door was immediately opened. Remus looked terrible, scarred face blotchy from crying.

“You thought it was me?” The question was out of Remus’s mouth before Sirius could say anything.

“Peter made the suggestion yeah. I never should have listened to him Remus I’m so sorry.” The ragged looking werewolf stared at him for a moment then pulled him into a hug that Sirius was overjoyed to return. It took him a moment to realize that Remus was sobbing.

“I thought I lost everyone that night.” Sirius tightened his grip on Remus.

“I’m here Moony, I’m not going anywhere.” Remus nodded into his shoulder. Sirius frowned slightly when the words Remus had spoken reached him. “Wait what about Harriet? I thought Dumbledore would have placed her with you.” Remus’s expression went dark.

“Sirius you know I can’t have kids. I would have to leave her alone every full moon.” Remus said finally letting Sirius go and beckoning him inside. Sirius frowned deeper.

“Who’d she end up going to then?” Remus shook his head.

“Petunia.” Sirius narrowed his eyes.

“You’re kidding!” Remus shook his head again.

“I’m not. I tried to talk Dumbledore out of it, I told him about how she treated Lily when they were kids but he wouldn’t hear any of it.” Sirius shook his head.

“We can’t let Petunia keep her. There’s no way she’ll treat her right. You doing anything this evening?” Remus shook his head.

“No, why?”

“Because you me and my brother are going to go figure out how to get Harriet home.” Remus smiled slightly and nodded following Sirius out of the cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Privet Drive was clean cut and sort of creepy in its utter and planned perfection. Sirius didn’t like it one bit. He shook his head as the Ministry car parked in front of Number Four. It was by far too planned, nothing like Remus’s little cottage in Whales or the cottage in Godric’s Hollow, or even the Potter Manor where James had grown up, where Sirius had lived since he was sixteen. It was a hot summer day about six months since he had been released from Azkaban. Amelia Bones sat next to him looking determined. She was the woman they had gone to about Sirius’s claim to custody on Harriet. Sirius didn’t trust anyone else in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was more than on board with checking in on The-Girl-Who-Lived after what they told her about Lily’s older sister. They exited the car alongside Mad-Eye Moody who was there for security reasons. Dumbledore had insisted there be extra security in case something went wrong and the spell that kept Harriet safe broke while they were there.

They had dressed in appropriate Muggle clothing, Mad-Eye had a cap pulled over one of his bright blue magical eye. Amelia led the charge up the walk, her gate purposeful but she faltered as she passed the small garden wall. Sirius spotted what she had spotted immediately and felt himself shake. Harriet was in the front garden alone, the small gate wasn’t even locked. She was in the flowerbed, it looked like she was weeding. The five year old was sunburned, the red standing out on her cheeks and the back of her neck. Her black hair was pulled up and the sleeves on her overly large t shirt were rolled up. There was dirt all over her face and hands but it did little to mask the bruise on her cheek or the scar on her forehead. She looked up, bright green eyes wide behind cracked and taped glasses. Mad-Eye narrowed his eye but Amelia smiled lightly at the child.

“Hello dear. My name is Amelia, we’re here to speak to your Aunt and Uncle. Are they inside?” Harriet scrambled to her feet, which were bare. The pants she was wearing had been turned up a few times and she was wearing a belt to keep them on but they were clearly several sizes too big for her.

“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are in the sitting room with Dudley.” She said almost silently looking down at the ground. Moody frowned deeper.

“They left you out here all alone?” He grumbled, clearly not liking that fact at all. Sirius agreed with him but hadn’t found his voice yet, it had been so long since he’d seen her. She’d been a tiny baby when Hagrid took her from the cottage in Godric’s Hollow. She had grown into a miniature of James with Lily’s large green eyes, so bright they might have captured the light of the killing curse within them. She scuffed her bare foot in the grass.

“I have to do the weeding.” Again she was quiet seeming to sidle out of reach of the adults as if she expected to be hit. Sirius felt anger burning away at the tears building in his eyes. Moody looked downright murderous but Amelia remained calm as can be.

“Can you let us in?” Harriet frowned.

“I have to let my Aunt Petunia know you’re coming.” Amelia nodded kindly to the small girl.

“That’s fine dear, we’ll wait right here.” Harriet nodded before racing inside stopping to wipe her feet thoroughly on the mat. Amelia rounded on the two men with her. “You two need to calm down, you’re scaring her more.” Sirius frowned.

“Who has a five year old do their gardening while the rest of the family hangs out in the living room!” He hissed. Moody was silent watching something through the closed door. Amelia pursed her lips. She had that same determined look in her eyes that she’d had when she found out Sirius had gone to prison without a trial. She was going to do everything in her power to get Harriet out of here as soon as possible. The door opened but it wasn’t Harriet this time, it was a birdlike woman with blonde hair and too much neck. She was smiling sweetly, but it was plastered on.

“I’m Petunia Dursley, how can I help you?” Then she spotted Sirius and the color drained from her face. He had only met her the once when the Marauders were picking up Lily for the last time when she left her Muggle home behind. But it was clear that he’d made an impression on the woman because she made to slam the door in their faces but Moody was faster than her. Amelia Bones smiled professionally.

“My name is Amelia Bones. This is Sirius Black and Alastor Moody. We’re here to talk to you about Harriet and her living situation.” Petunia’s face had gone chalk white. A stout man with at bushy mustache stepped out of the kitchen.

“Is everything alright Petunia?” Seemingly defeated Petunia Dursley stepped back out of the doorway.

“They’re here about the girl.” Sirius frowned as they stepped inside Petunia quickly glancing around behind them before closing the door. Moody stepped down the hallway purposefully.

“Yeah. Maybe you can tell us why she’s locked in a cupboard crying?” Moody snarled at the man. Sirius went deadly still and Amelia’s eyes narrowed as Moody pointed the wand he’d pulled without either of them noticing at the door next to him which clicked open revealing a small cupboard under the stairs, inside sat a thin cot, the kind usually used in cribs, and atop it was Harriet who was looking at Moody with wonder, curiosity and yes tears in her eyes. Sirius moved first as Vernon began to bluster. He stepped over to the cupboard and squatted down so he and Harriet were on a level.

“Hello Harriet. My name is Sirius, I was a friend of you mother and father.” Her eyes went wider, he hadn’t thought that was possible.

“You knew my parents?” She wasn’t whispering anymore. She looked downright hopeful. Sirius nodded.

“I did, Lily and James were two of the best people I ever knew.” Harriet sat forward eyes drying quickly as curiosity replaced the fear there.

“Their names were Lily and James?” Sirius’s heart gave a twist. Sirius nodded his throat too tight to speak. Amelia spoke primly from her spot near the door.

“I’ve seen quite enough. You two are clearly not capable of caring for a child.” Despite her warning to remain calm it was clear that Amelia was close to losing her temper too. Sirius found his voice again, still addressing Harriet.

“Would you like to leave?” She blinked at him.

“Leave? Like not come back?” He nodded.

“Your father made me your godfather before he died. If you want you can come live with me instead.” She ran straight into his arms. It was quite worrying how willing she was to take any out given, she knew absolutely nothing about him but it seemed she would take any opportunity to get away from here that she could. He wrapped her in a hug gently lifting her off the ground. Amelia nodded satisfied.

“It seems Miss Potter has made her own choice. Alastor, could you gather her things.” Moody nodded, twitching his wand which made both Muggle Adults nervous. They already knew about magic, being as Petunia was family to a witch. A small tattered backpack quickly filled with clothes neatly stacked on the shelf of the cupboard. A thump sounded and Petunia and Vernon jumped. Moody frowned and tipped the cot up slightly. The thump sounded again and this time the loose floorboard came free and a small hard cover book joined her clothes in the bag. There was nothing else. Moody took the bag in his free hand and nodded to Amelia.

“Harriet would you like to say goodbye?” Amelia asked kindly but Harriet shook her head into Sirius’s neck. Sirius adjusted his grip on her lightly shaking his head at Amelia. She nodded and opened the door. “I would say it was nice to meet you but that would be a lie. Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley.” Petunia found her voice.

“If you take her she will never be welcome in this house again!” Sirius growled, low and doglike. Moody stepped between Petunia and him, though if it was meant to keep her safe from him or to keep her from Harriet Sirius couldn’t tell.

“From what I’ve seen she was never welcome here.” They left without another word, Harriet still holding onto Sirius like a koala with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Sirius was perfectly fine with that. He didn’t really feel like letting her go soon either.


	2. Moving In Moving On

Sirius would forever be grateful to James, or more likely Lily for their forethought. James had made everything official well before Harriet was even born and that meant that as Harriet’s guardian he was put in charge of the properties that she would inherit at seventeen. The Potter Manor was a much better place to raise a child than Number Twelve which despite Regulus and Kreacher fixing it up was still quite gloomy and had far too many bad memories for Sirius to want to stay there for good. The Manor was in Devon in the middle of nowhere, there were quite a few wizarding families in the area. The Lovegoods, the Weasleys, the Fawcetts, the Diggorys, and the Flamels. Most were loyal to Dumbledore and the Order but still it made him a bit nervous. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius as he hefted his bag. It had taken a while to convince Remus to move in. He was worried about the full moons but Mad-Eye Moody had assured them both that Harriet would be well cared for during that time. He was the new Secret Keeper for the Potter Manor and would be watching Harriet on full moons. She absolutely adored the Auror and Sirius had never seen Moody so fond of someone so quickly.

He smiled and hugged Remus as he picked up the old ratty suitcase frowning slightly.

“You know I could get you a new one right?” Remus grinned a bit sheepishly. Sirius was independently wealthy, with what his uncle had left him as an inheritance, Regulus splitting the family inheritance as a way to spite their mother’s memory and the Potter Vault, though he had promised to only touch that for things Harriet needed. Remus had never been wealthy, it was hard for a werewolf to hold down a job after all. They reached the bounds of the property and Sirius handed Remus a note from his pocket. It was written in a careful hand. ‘Potter Manor can be found thirty miles due east of Ottery St. Catchpole.’ He memorized the short sentence and handed the paper back to Sirius who prodded it with his wand and watched it burn. Focusing on the words Remus watched as a manor house materialized from thin air. It was three stories tall with a sprawling lawn, a lovely garden and a balcony around the back. Remus had only been here a few times before with James and Sirius when they were still in school It hadn’t changed much well except for the small figure sitting on the front steps.

“Uncle Remus!” She came pelting their way, stopping short as she remembered what Moody had taught her. “What was my dads nickname in school?” She asked, though it sounded very rehearsed. Remus grinned lightly.

“Prongs, because he could turn into a stag.” Harriet grinned and raced forward to hug Remus then Sirius. She was looking much better than she had when Sirius had picked her up from the Dursleys. She had been malnourished, sunburned and frightened with a badly healed rib and a sprained wrist. She had been scared around most adults and hadn’t said much to anyone but Moody, Sirius and Amelia who had been the ones to rescue her from the Dursleys. Sirius brought Remus in after a week, once she was healed and introduced him as another friend of James and Lily. Once she had that information there was no stopping her. She had a million questions for them, about her parents, about magic, about any subject they would talk about.

She liked hearing Moody’s stories about catching bad guys, though Sirius suspected Moody was leaving a lot out of the stories since they weren’t nearly as bloody as he knew they had been when he told them to an older crowd. But he appreciated the censorship, she was only five after all. Remus picked her up, it had taken a while to get him comfortable with that but Harriet was an extremely tactile person. Likely due to the fact that she hadn’t had much love with the Dursleys.

“Are you finally moving in Uncle Moony?” Remus grinned and nodded.

“I am Bambi, Padfoot talked me into it.” She grinned.

“He’s pretty smart!” Sirius laughed ruffling her hair as Moody came up to them grinning slightly.

“I know I am Bambi, let’s help him get settled.” Harriet nodded wiggling so Remus would let him down. He did and she rushed back off towards the manor. Moody shook his head slightly as she stopped to hug his leg before rushing into the house.

“Got a quick learner on your hands there Lupin.” Remus grinned as Harriet dragged the door open, though it was much larger than she. “Powerful too.” They raised eyebrows at him. “Had a bit of accidental magic this afternoon. She was playing in the garden, play chasing, I almost caught her. Then she vanished, about gave me a heart attack. She apparated up to the balcony, found her cause she was giggling.” Sirius let out a breath.

“Accidental apparation?” Remus asked a bit flabbergasted.

“Happens from time to time. Pretty rare but means she’s got quite a bit of power to work with in the first place.” A small head of black hair came back around the door.

“Are you coming or not? Oh Moody are you staying for dinner? Miss Twig needs to know if there will be four people not three?” Moody chuckled lightly.

“Not today Harriet, tell Twig I’ll stay next week.” Remus smiled lightly as Harriet nodded, turned to leave, thought better of it and rushed outside wrapping Moody’s prosthetic leg in a hug.

“Be safe! Don’t let any bad guys get you!” Moody ruffled her messy hair fondly.

“Not gonna happen kid!” She nodded and rushed back inside. Remus and Sirius shook hands with the Auror.

“Thanks for looking after her.” Sirius said and Moody nodded.

“Any time. Just don’t go telling anyone. I’ve got a reputation to uphold. Can’t let people know I’ve gone soft.” Remus shook his head, holding back laughter.

“You’d never go soft.” He said. Moody nodded.

“You got that right Lupin. Floo me if you need me next full moon.” They nodded as he left. Making their way inside Remus marveled at how clean the house was considering until two months ago no one had lived her since James’s parents died. That was mostly due to Twig, the middle aged house elf who lived here and cared for the house and now the family that lived here. Sirius had offered to free her when they arrived, he wasn’t a big fan of house elves having grown up with them but Twig had insisted she wanted to stay to help Harriet grow up. She loved Harriet with all her heart and Harriet called her Miss Twig because she was older than her. It made Remus smile and Sirius laugh lightly. They got all of Remus’s things into the bedroom next to Sirius’s in one trip and joined Harriet and Twig for dinner. She wanted to know all about how the full moon had gone. She couldn’t be anywhere near Remus on the full moon but she adored Sirius’s Animagus form and seemed to understand the difference once it was explained. It hadn’t been too exciting this month since Regulus was helping now too.

The younger Black was not an Animagus but he was an exceptionally skilled potioneer and had brewed the Wolfsbane potion for Remus and promised to do it every month from now on as long as he needed it. Sirius had stayed with him as Padfoot and they had wandered a small warded forest the Potter’s owned. It was as Twig was dishing up desert that Harriet brought up an excellent point.

“I was wondering when I’m starting school.” Sirius frowned. “I remember Aunt Petunia said Dudley was starting Primary school soon. And he’s a few month older than me but I was wondering if I’d be starting soon too. I wanna learn, I was excited to go, and now I won’t have Dudley bullying me so it might be even more fun!” Sirius frowned. He hadn’t thought about Harriet going to school besides Hogwarts and that was still years off. Remus though seemed to have had some thoughts on the matter.

“Well you have a few options. We could home school you here, that would be the easiest one. We could send you to a muggle primary school, Ottery St. Catchpole has one. But you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about magic at all. Or we could do partial. There are a few wizarding families in the area that home school their kids and have a few lessons together a week.” Harriet looked contemplative over her plate of apple pie. Sirius frowned and spoke around his mouthful.

“Which families?” Remus frowned at him.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Sirius. Mostly the Weasleys, they have the biggest family after all. The Diggory’s participate but their boy starts Hogwarts in a few years. The Lovegoods have a little girl. Not sure about the Fawsets. Obviously the Flamel’s don’t have any school age children. But they meet up on Wednesdays.” Sirius nodded swallowing his mouthful before he spoke again.

“I like that option, the Weasley’s are good people.” Remus nodded and turned to Harriet.

“What do you think Harriet?” She frowned slightly but nodded after a minute.

“I think I would like muggle school.” The answer surprised them both. But Harriet kept talking. “I mean my mom went to muggle school right?” Remus nodded.

“She did, and she was uncommonly intelligent. I’ll see about getting you signed up for September.” Sirius made a face.

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that. I mean would it be safe?” Remus nodded.

“I get that you’re worried Pads, but she’ll honestly be safer in a muggle school than she would be in a large group of Wizards.” Sirius frowned lightly but nodded.

“Fair.” Remus smiled and turned back to Harriet.

“Would you like to still go to the meetups on Wednesdays?” Harriet grinned and nodded digging into her pie. Sirius conceded and they cleared up the table. “We should get you some supplies for school soon, an we need to plan your birthday party.” Harriet blinked big green eyes going wide.

“I get a birthday party!” She exclaimed and Remus felt another twinge in his heart. It hurt how badly the Dursley’s had managed to harm Harriet not just physically but mentally as well. She had been doing all the chores around their house, working with chemicals no child should ever touch, keeping the garden in pristine condition and had been made to feel like she wasn’t even worth the small space they allowed her. Sirius scooped her off her feet tickling her as he went. She giggled loudly.

“Of course you get a birthday party! Bambi we’re gonna have cake and presents and maybe we can invite a few kids.” Harriet frowned slightly.

“Can I meet them first?” Remus laughed at her skeptical tone.

“Of course, there’s a meeting this Wednesday, I ran into Molly when I was out shopping the other day.” Remus explained when Sirius shot up an eyebrow at him. “You’re birthday’s not for a month or so. You can decide who you want to come to the party later. For now you need a bath.” Harriet nodded and they set about getting her ready for bed.


	3. Making Friends

Wednesday rolled around quite quickly. Remus packed a day bag for Harriet and apparated with her to the Burrow. The minute she saw the house her eyes widened.

“I love it!” She exclaimed to Remus who nodded. “It’s so fun!”

“I do love it here, the Weasleys are wonderful people. Sirius and I have known them for a while now. They have a lot of kids, a few your age.” Harriet nodded slightly looking nervous. She wasn’t so good with new people. He blamed the Dursleys honestly, they had convinced her she wasn’t worth the small space they allowed her. She was still quite shy around new people. Remus was hoping that the Weasleys would be able to help draw her out of her shell. He stepped up to the garden gate and it was opened by a fifteen year old with long red hair and a grin.

“Hello Bill, this is Harriet.” Bill held out a hand and Harriet looked him up and down for a moment. He kept smiling though, clearly used to this kind of scrutiny from younger siblings. Remus almost let out a relieved sigh when she shook his hand.

“Hello Harriet. Mom and the rest of the kids are out back by the hill.” Remus nodded as Bill held out a hand for Remus’s bag. He handed it over and walked around the garden to the other side of the house where there lay a small hill surrounded in trees. It was a space the Weasley’s used to practice Quidditch. A thirteen year old redhead was already in the air keeping well below the treetops. A ten year old sat next to his mother reading a slightly frayed copy of a history of magic from behind horn rimmed glasses. Two identical eight year olds were chasing each other around the enclosed space. A six year old was riding a toy broom, much lower than his older brother but pulled up near his mother when he spotted the newcomers. A four year old girl was sitting in front of her mother getting her long red hair braided. Harriet looked a bit nervous. She hadn’t been around this many people in a long time. The boy, just a few months older than her, Ron hopped off his broom and scampered up to them as Remus set her down. Ron stopped a few feet away from her and grinned.

“Hi, I’m Ron!” Harriet brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled lightly.

“I’m Harriet.” He grinned again and held out his broom.

“Do you like Quidditch?” She nodded and the two of them set off talking about everything they knew about the magical sport. Remus smiled stepping over to Molly.

“Ah things were so simple when we were that age.” He grinned at Molly who laughed and nodded.

“They were indeed.” She patted Ginny on the shoulder to let her know her braid was done and she rushed to join her brother and Harriet. Molly leaned closer to Remus. “I’ve asked them not to bring up her scar, or ask anything about it. She looks quite healthy.” Remus nodded.

“She’s doing well. Sirius is great with kids.” Molly nodded.

“I thought he might be.” She said grinning as Percy huffed at his siblings, turning the page on his book and practically hiding behind it. Remus smiled at Molly as the kids zoomed around the clearing. He didn’t spot the rat sitting on Percy’s lap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regulus was out in Diagon Alley for the first time in a while. He and Sirius were shopping for some new furniture for Number Twelve when he ran into someone he’d been quite keen to avoid. His cousin, Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled at him.

“Regulus it has been too long!” She pulled him into a hug. “I need your help.” She whispered into his ear. He frowned but nodded.

“We should catch up. Coffee?” She nodded smiling and stepping over to a tall man with blonde hair that Regulus recognized as her husband Lucius Malfoy. He nodded and she came back over to him.

“Coffee sounds lovely.” She smiled and practically dragged him out of the shop. They made their way to the nearest coffee shop and they sat down at one of the tables at the back.

“It is good to see you Narcissa but I didn’t expect this at all.” Regulus stated bluntly.

“I need your help. Lucius has raised a hand to my son and I need a place for him to stay. I will not let my husband touch him again.” Regulus blinked at his cousin who nodded slightly sipping her coffee. “Will you help me?” She asked and Regulus nodded.

“Yes. But why did he hit your son?” She sighed.

“The Malfoy’s have a secret, they’re not as pureblood as they appear. A few generations ago Lucius’s great grandfather married a veela. Draco is showing signs of inheriting the abilities, sometimes they skip a few generations when not a direct descendant.” She explained. Regulas nodded.

“That would push him to it yeah. How can I help?” Narcissa smiled at him.

“I need you to foster him. I can convince Lucius to agree to it, since you don’t have an heir. He likes the tradition of it and he won’t have to deal with his ‘mistake’.” Her voice was bitter as she outlined her plan. Regulus sipped his coffee and nodded.

“Alright. But you’re not gonna like who I have to bring in on it.” He stated stirring his coffee.

“Who?”

“Sirius.” Narcissa frowned deeply at him. 

“If it will keep my son safe I will even be civil to him.” She deadpanned. Regulus chuckled.

Sirius wasn’t enthusiastic about it but he agreed to help when he was informed of the situation. Within the week Draco had been moved into Number Twelve. He was a bit shy, with the silvery blonde hair and liquid silver eyes of a Veela, his heritage written all over his face. He and Harriet were the same age, they would be in the same year at Hogwarts when the time came. Regulus would have a time unteaching him what Lucius had taught him but he was more than willing to work with the boy. He nodded straightening Draco’s jacket. They were heading to Harriet’s birthday party, there would be other kids there his age. It would be good for him.

“Ready to go?” Regulus asked and Draco nodded holding the present under his arm. “Excellent let’s go meet the others.”


	4. At The Party

Harriet’s sixth birthday party was held at the Potter Manor, mostly for safety sake. Mad Eye was invited of course since he had to let in several of the other guests. He was their secret keeper after all. He smiled at Amelia Bones and nodded at her niece, Susan who hid slightly behind her aunt’s leg. She was the same age as Harriet but not quite as bold, or used to Mad Eye. But with a bit of coaxing he was able to tell Susan the address so she could access the house as well.

The party wasn’t too large, Remus and Sirius thought it best to start off small. Harriet was still nervous in larger crowds since she’d never really been exposed to crowds with the Dursleys who’d kept her hidden as much as possible. Susan and Amelia Bones were welcomed with smiles by Remus and Sirius at the garden. Harriet and the younger Weasleys; Fred, George, Ron and Ginny; were in the garden playing tag. Susan was quick to join them with a big grin. Amelia grinned at Sirius and Remus.

“I see you two make fantastic parents.” She teased lightly as Harriet laughed as Ron chased the other kids around the garden. “She looks so much better.”

“You bet she is!” Sirius said proudly, glancing at the garden as Ron managed to tag Susan who giggled.

“She’s starting school in September, she wants to go to the muggle primary school in town for now. We’ve talked about it quite a bit and she knows she’ll only be there for a few years, until she starts at Hogwarts but she wants to learn the way Lily did.” Remus said and Amelia nodded.

“A wise choice, it’s always good to have more than one perspective.” A new voice joined in and the adults glanced up and found Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore approaching. It was Dumbledore who had spoken his blue eyes twinkling at the children in the garden. Minerva nodded.

“It’s good to see you both.” Sirius and Remus grinned at her.

“Good to see you too Minnie.” Sirius said enthusiastically reaching out a hand. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the nickname but smiled fondly as she shook his hand. Remus shook hands with Dumbledore.

“Can’t say we were expecting you Headmaster.” Remus stated with a smile.

“I do hope I’m not intruding. I wanted to check up on Harriet, I brought a gift.” He produced a package from his sleeve. Sirius shook his head slightly.

“You’re always welcome Headmaster. We’re having cake once Regulus shows up with his ward.” Dumbledore nodded as Minerva went to say hello to Amelia. Dumbledore handed the gift to Sirius.

“I also wanted to check up on the three of you, you seem to be doing quite well.” Sirius nodded at the older man.

“We are. Moody and Amelia switch out looking after her on full moons, we’re doing really well.” The headmaster smiled and nodded.

“I’m glad! I was interested to hear that Regulus had taken in young Draco.” Sirius smiled lightly.

“Nothing ever gets past you does it?” He asked and Dumbledore only smiled lightly.

“I wouldn’t be a very good headmaster if it did.” They nodded as Moody came into the yard followed by Regulus, trailed by Draco Malfoy looking nervous. He was dressed in simple clothes like the rest of the kids but looked around like he’d never been to a party like this before. Remus smiled at them stepping over to them. Regulus had been quite kind to him since they had met again after Sirius’s release from Azkaban.

“Hello! My name is Remus Lupin.” He introduced himself holding out a hand to Draco who blinked at him for a moment before shaking his hand quite professionally.

“Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy.” Regulus smiled lightly and nodded.

“Draco you’ve already met my brother Sirius.” Draco nodded, greeting Sirius a bit less stiffly than he did Remus, whom he hadn’t actually met before. “If you want to go play with the other kids you can go ahead and play with them.” Draco nodded and handed the present over to Remus who nodded and thanked him. He hurried over to the other kids. Harriet was the first to notice him and called a time out to the game, greeting him warmly and introducing herself and the others around her. Draco nodded waving a bit shyly and nodded joining the game of tag at Harriet’s invitation. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Regulus.

“How’s it been Reg?” He shrugged.

“He’s a decent kid. Has been listening to his father a bit too often over the past few years but he’s doing well.” Regulus accepted a glass of water from Sirius and nodded to Dumbledore. “It’s good to see you Headmaster.”

“It is good to see you as well Regulus. I take it you’ve been well?” Dumbledore asked with the usual twinkle in his eye.

“Busy, most definitely. But I think Draco, Kreacher and I are doing well. He seems to be having fun.” Giggling was rising from the garden as the children chased each other around. Dumbledore nodded smiling.

“Ah to be young.” The adults laughed as Remus turned to the kids. 

“Alright kids! Time for cake!” There was a cheer as the kids raced to the table set up in the garden.

All told the party went quite well. The Weasleys gave Harriet a copy of The Tales Of Beetle The Bard, she had mentioned to Ron that she’d never heard of them. Susan and Amelia got her a set of very pretty hair clips and ties in a rainbow of colors. Draco got her a brand new Wizard chess set. Sirius got her a new toy broom, which she was over the moon about. Remus had a bit of help with his gift from McGonagall. It was a locket, simple gold and round. McGonagall had transfigured the inside of the locket to hold a photo larger than it should have been able to. It was a full photo of Lily and James, moving like all wizarding photos. Harriet hugged him tight for it. Moody gave her a sneakoscope. Dumbledore’s gift turned out to be a stuffed Phoenix that warmed when hugged. The rest of the kids ended up going home, except for Draco who was sticking back with Regulus. Draco and Harriet were playing in the garden while Remus, Sirius, Regulus and Albus talked nearby at the garden table.

“Things are looking well.” Albus commented glancing over at the children in the garden. The three others nodded. “The good news is that Lily’s last spell is holding, and much better here than it ever did at the Dursleys.” Sirius nodded.

“I’m not surprised, that place was hardly a home.” The Animagus stated giving Dumbledore a cold glare. The Headmaster nodded.

“Not my best choice, I will admit that. I should have placed her with Remus from the beginning. I had forgotten that family is far more than blood.” Dumbledore admitted. Sirius nodded.

“Yeah you should have.” Sirius said sipping his tea. Remus smiled lightly.

“She’s alright now that’s what matters.” Remus said ending the possible fight. Albus nodded and Regulus made to speak but a shriek from thee children had all of them moving. It wasn’t a shriek of laughter but of fear. The sight they found was an odd one. Harriet was standing in front of Draco who was on the ground but her back was to him. In front of her sat a snake, an adder, common in the countryside. But it was no longer poised to strike. Instead it was tilting its head curiously at Harriet who was speaking with it, in a soft hissing voice. The adults blinked and Regulus frowned.

“Did anyone know that Harriet was a parslemouth?” Heads were shaken all around as Harriet nodded at the snake and turned to Draco.

“You startled her. She didn’t mean to scare you.” The now six year old stated casually as she held out a hand to help Draco up. He paused before he took her hand.

“My father says only the most special wizards and witches can talk to snakes! That is so cool!” Sirius stepped over to them as the snake slithered away into the garden.

“What did she say Harriet?” Sirius asked softly.

“She was looking for mice in the garden, apparently there have been a few. She was just hungry. I told her if she doesn’t bite anyone she can stick around and eat the mice. You said you don’t like them after all. Is that ok?” The adults blinked at her and Sirius smiled.

“That’s perfectly fine. As long as she doesn’t bite anybody, including Twig.” Harriet grinned and nodded.

“She said she wouldn’t bite anybody.” Sirius scooped Harriet up and smiled.

“Ok good! Then we should be fine!” Harriet laughed as Sirius swept her inside. Dumbledore had an interested look on his face as Sirius took Harriet inside, nearly intrigued. Regulus frowned as he collected Draco.

“Did you know she was a parslemouth?” He asked quietly and Dumbledore shook his head.

“I didn’t, but the Potters are an old wizarding family. There’s likely a gene for it somewhere in the line.” Regulus nodded slightly turning back to Draco as they left. Draco cleared his throat.

“Uncle Regulus?” The older man nodded down at the young blond.

“Yes Draco?”

“I think Harriet is quite interesting, can we come see her again?” Regulus held in a laugh.

“Of course we can Draco. I’m glad you two get along. I was hoping you would.”


	5. Not Wrong

Harriet was quiet after Draco and Regulus left. Sirius let her think it was sort of a large discovery that she could talk to snakes after all. Dumbledore certainly seemed to think so. Sirius put Harriet to bed alone that night, Remus was speaking to Dumbledore in the library.

“You want a story before bed kiddo?” Harriet nodded stepping over to her book shelf. There were many books here, Remus had picked out quite a few muggle story books that his mother had read him as a child. Sirius’s mother had never endeavored to do something like that for him or Regulus but he did love reading to Harriet. She pulled a book out of the shelf and handed it to him. He blinked slightly. It was the book she’d hidden under the floorboards at the Dursleys house, a battered copy of The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. She had rescued it from a box out in front of the Surry public library. It had taken her a while to share that story with them.

“Alright we can do a few chapters of this. Hop in bed Bambi.” She did as she was told. But she was frowning. Sirius sat down in the chair by her bed and frowned. “You alright Harriet? You’ve been really quiet since Malfoy left.” She scrunched up her nose.

“Did I do something wrong today? Uncle Remus has been really quiet.” Sirius set down the book.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Bambi. You have a very unique power.” He paused thinking about his words for once before he spoke them. “A lot of wizards and witches who have had this power weren’t the best of people. But the fact that you have this ability isn’t a bad thing. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.” She looked up at him, big green eyes pleading.

“Uncle Remus isn’t mad at me?” Sirius stood and hugged her.

“I swear he’s not. He’s just worried Harriet. There are a lot of people who will make a snap decision about people who can talk to snakes. He’s just worried about you.” Harriet nodded looking mollified. Sirius grinned sitting back down and picking the book back up. “Alright let’s start this book then.”

A few chapters later Harriet was dozing and Sirius slipped a bookmark into the book, setting it down on the bedside table. He made sure her nightlight was lit before he left. He found Remus in the library alone. Dumbledore had left and Remus looked thoughtful.

“What did he say?” Sirius asked sitting down next to Remus. He sighed running his hands through his hair.

“He has a theory that when He tried to kill her He may have accidently passed some of his power to her.” Sirius frowned at Remus, his disbelieving expression making Remus nod. “I had the same thought. But there’s so much we don’t know about any of this. No one’s supposed to survive that curse. It’s new territory.” Sirius pulled Remus in close as he shook slightly.

“Hey we’ll figure it out Moony. I swear. This is all scary I know, trust me I do but she’s alright. We’re gonna make sure she stays alright. But you need to talk to her first thing tomorrow. She’s scared you’re mad at her.” Remus pulled back, frowning.

“I’m not mad! I’m worried!” Sirius nodded.

“I know. I told her that. But maybe you two need to spend the day together tomorrow?” Remus nodded at Sirius.

“You’re right. I’ve just been worried.” Sirius pulled him back into a hug.

“I think of it this way. More snakes around means no rats.” Remus laughed loudly at that proclamation.

“So if we got her a pet snake you’d approve?”

“Wholeheartedly!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regulus had picked up a rather interesting book. It was in French which he was luckily fluent in thanks to his mother’s insistence. The author was a wizard who had married a Veela and had a daughter who was half Veela. The book was a very interesting study on half Veela children and how to raise them, quirks of their heritage that might arise and conjecture about what the author’s Grandchildren might keep of their Veela heritage. According to the Forward the author’s wife had quite a bit to say about wizarding children with Veela heritage.

‘In most instances the powers will dilute over several generations, leaving behind only the grey or silver eyes and the extremely pale blonde hair indicative of their forebears. However in certain cases a witch or wizard with Veela heritage will show powers several generations down the line. The first sign of a later generational Veela is liquid silver eyes. These eyes will seem unnerving to many as the color within will appear to move as if they are made of quicksilver.

After this the witch or wizard may develop some form of the allure. This is the power that allows Veela to attract people to them. This may not always manifest the same way in those witches and wizards with Veela heritage. Some will acquire the full ability to attract those of their preferred gender to them. Some will only gain a modicum of the full power, instead simply being inexplicably more likeable than others.

There is however one general thing any witch or wizard with a Veela in their direct family line will inherit. And that is the connection to their Mate. Many witches and wizards may not be aware that Veela have the ability to sense their perfect Mate the one who will be their other half for the rest of their lives. In non direct descendants this ability tends to develop in the mid to late teens. Some choose to search out their perfect Mate, though there is never a guarantee of finding them. Some find love regardless. It is a rare few who do find their perfect Mate. In some cases when this happens other Veela traits may make themselves known, depending on the circumstances of the relationship with their Mate.

Often those with a fraught relationship with their mate may develop wings intermittently. These tend to come and go with emotions once they make their initial appearance.’ Regulus shook his head slightly.

“Well that’ll be interesting if that ever happens.” He muttered to himself. Draco looked up from his book frowning slightly.

“What are you reading Uncle?” He asked. Regulus closed his book.

“Something you should read when you’re a little older and more versed in French Draco. How go your readings?” Draco set down his book nodding.

“Math’s a bit tedious.” Regulus nodded.

“But necessary. Trust me you’ll need it someday.” There was a soft knock on the study door.

“Master Regulus.” Kreacher bowed slightly. “There is a house elf here with gifts for Master Draco from his mother.” Regulus nodded.

“Show him in Kreacher.” The elf bowed and showed in a younger elf with bandaged hands holding several wrapped parcels.

“Master Draco, Dobby has brought you gifts from your mother.” Dobby said in his regular squeaky voice, setting the parcels in front of the young boy.

“Thank you Dobby.” Draco said earning a smile from Regulus and a low bow from Dobby. It had taken several months to instill in Draco that house elves were to be treated with respect like any other being. Harriet had been a great help in that. Draco had been snide to Twig once in her presence and she refused to speak to him again until he apologized to the elf.

The pair of them were seven now. They saw Harriet most often on weekends as she was in muggle primary school during the week, or at the Weasleys on Wednesday afternoons. The Weasleys were more than welcoming to Draco, having sent a handmade sweater to him that first Christmas he had been with Regulus, as they had sent one to Harriet. Draco and Ron butted heads like fighting bulls but Harriet and the twins usually managed to restore peace between them. Draco liked the twins best of the Weasleys, they were funny. Harriet though was his favorite by far. He liked to tease her about her continuing losses in wizard chess, she teased him that she was better at quidditch than he, which was true but only just.

Regulus would admit he hadn’t expected Harriet to be quite what she was. He hadn’t known her parents well after all. But she was smart as a whip and witty to a fault. Not a troublemaker by nature she did tend to attract it. Perhaps that was why Remus and Sirius were keeping her out of the wizarding world so far. With the exception of the Weasleys, the Bones, a few Hogwarts Professors, and Mad Eye no one outside of family knew where Harriet was. All the wizarding world knew was that she was safe. It was best for now to keep her away from the fame that surrounded her name. She didn’t need to be gawked at for the way she’d survived an attempted murder. There were a few drawbacks to this but soon enough she would be eleven and they could go to Diagon Alley together. Narcissa would be going with him and Draco on that trip. Lucius wanted nothing to do with Draco. But as Draco unwrapped the gifts Narcissa had sent he smiled up at Regulus.

He could handle being Draco’s surrogate father. He actually rather enjoyed it. Perhaps once Draco was at Hogwarts he could seek out a wife and subsequent family of his own. He shrugged internally. He would deal with that as it came.


	6. Truths

Harriet had been enjoying her muggle school so far. It was fun learning with the kids from Ottery St. Catchpole. But one day when she was nine someone asked her a question she didn’t have a real answer to.

“Harriet I’ve been wondering for a while,” her friend Lance spoke up from the swing next to her. “How come you have a scar on your forehead?” Harriet dug her feet into the dirt stopping her swing. Lance frowned. “I mean it’s really cool but I’ve never seen a scar like that before.”

“Seen many scars Lance?” Harriet quipped to cover her silence but in the back of her head she was watching a flash of green light, listening to a high cold laugh that sent chills down her spine. Lance scrunched his nose.

“Not really I guess. I mean my cousin has one on her foot cause she dropped a kitchen knife on it when she was little. But I don’t know anybody else who has one on their face.” Lance mused not noticing Harriet’s inner turmoil.

“I got it in the accident that killed my parents.” She said the answer like it had been rehearsed a thousand times. It was what the Dursleys had told her years ago. Remus and Sirius were the best thing that had ever happened to her. There was no doubt in her mind of that. She had real friends now, Draco, Ron, the twins, Ginny. The older Weasley siblings had adopted her as a surrogate younger sister. Bill had graduated from Hogwarts and was away in Egypt working for Gringotts. He still wrote though, and sometimes sent photos from the tombs. She knew that all of that would not have happened without Remus and Sirius but there was one thing she still didn’t know. So that night as they sat in the sitting room she asked a question.

“What really happened to my parents?” There was a crash as the teacup that had been in Sirius’s hand slipped to the floor. It shattered the tea within staining the floor. Remus clicked his book closed and waved his wand as Twig appeared in the room bearing a tray of snacks.

“Twig, please take the night off.” Remus said calmly as he repaired the cup with a wave of his wand and vanished the seeping tea. Twig glanced around the room and nodded.

“Thank you Master Remus.” She set down the tray of snacks and vanished with a crack. She had begun accepting more time off as Harriet grew older. She wasn’t exactly a young house elf after all. Harriet glanced at Remus, Sirius had gone pale as a sheet. Remus was calmer but his hands were shaking.

“I…” Sirius tried to speak but his voice failed him. Remus though was calm.

“The Dursleys told you that your parents were killed in a car crash?” She had told them that not too long after they had taken her in. She nodded.

“Yeah. And that I got my scar in the accident too. But all I remember is a flash of green light and someone laughing.” The little color remaining in Sirius’s face fled, leaving him looking a pale green color.

“Oh god.” He muttered his head in his hands. Remus sat down on the floor with Harriet who had been leaning against an ottoman. For some reason she enjoyed sitting on the floor. They were nearly on an eye level now.

“You remember?” Remus’s voice caught in his throat too. But he cleared his throat and went on. “What you need to understand is that not all witches and wizards are good. Just like not all muggles are good and not all are bad.” Harriet nodded.

“Yeah I know that. Lance and his family are lovely, but the Dursleys are mean.” Remus nodded.

“Yes, sort of like that. Except sometimes people are worse than even the Dursleys. Not too long ago there was a very, very bad wizard. As evil as they come. His name was Voldemort. Most people in the wizarding world won’t even say his name. He…” Remus paused as though trying to figure out how to phrase it.

“He was evil, he thought because a person is born into a magical family they were better than other people.” Sirius managed his head still in his hands. “And he was wrong and always will be.” Remus nodded, laying a hand on Sirius’s knee.

“Sirius is right, he was evil. And a lot of people stood against him, including us and your parents.” Remus let out a breath. “Nobody really knows why, but he targeted your parents. They went into hiding with you. When you were a year old he found you.” Remus’s voice caught in his throat again and silence echoed in the room. Sirius took a shaking breath and sat forward taking Remus’s hand.

“He… He killed your parents.” Sirius managed. Harriet frowned looking down at her shoes. Remus frowned deeper.

“I’m afraid there’s more to the story. See he tried to kill you too, but it didn’t work. No one knows why. The curse rebounded, no one has seen him since. It just left you with your scar, it’s a miracle that you made it out alive.” Harriet sniffled slightly and Remus opened his arms. She buried herself in his hug and Sirius slid to the ground and joined them.


	7. The Eleventh Year

As the week of Harriet’s eleventh birthday crept up on them Remus couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened in the last six or so years. It had been a trip, they had been forced to learn as they went, neither he or Sirius had ever raised a child after all. Harriet couldn’t be called a difficult child. She was sweet, but sassy with James’ tendency to crack wise at every opportunity. They had kept her as separate from the wizarding world as possible through the years.

It had been Dumbledore’s idea originally, though both of them had agreed that it was best for safety. Moody had agreed that keeping her away from large crowds of wizards was a good idea, but he also wasn’t too fond of Draco. It was mostly because of his father despite the fact that Lucius had not even seen his son since he’d sent him to foster with Regulus. Draco had become quite the young gentleman under Regulus’s tutelage, even Sirius couldn’t help but be fond of the young blond who absolutely adored Harriet.

The girl herself had loved the last few years of her muggle schooling. Her best friend at the muggle school was Lance, who was quite disappointed that she would be transferring to a private boarding school in September. Sirius had been a bit worried about that since Lance wanted to see Harriet off to her new school but Harriet had compromised and the friends had gone to the movies with Remus instead. 

Remus glanced down as Sirius stirred in his arms. That had been a bit of a surprise too. He ran his hands through his partners hair. Remus couldn’t help but think that James was likely laughing at the two of them taking so long to get together from the afterlife. He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened. All he knew was that they had fallen into bed together a few years ago and had stayed together ever since. Harriet knew, and hadn’t minded at all, neither had the Weasleys or Regulus as he was just happy that his brother had found someone who made him happy.

Almost too soon the day arrived. Sirius was a bit melancholy. James had once told him all about the tradition in the Potter family on the eleventh birthday of the eldest child, or in both his case and the case of his daughter the only child. The tradition was that the invisibility cloak the Marauders had often used to escape trouble would be passed on to the child on that day. But despite both him and Remus searching the remains of the Godric’s Hollow house the cloak had vanished entirely. So instead they had decided they would get her something special at Diagon Alley. Harriet was up early with Sirius making pancakes by the time Remus woke up and made his way down the stairs. He smiled at Sirius and Harriet, both of whom had flour in their hair and on their faces. Harriet grinned and raced over to Remus hugging him and leaving flour on his robe.

“Mail here yet?” Remus asked grinning. Harriet shook her head.

“Not yet!” Sirius flipped a pancake and smiled at Remus.

“It might be a bit different, because of our security. Dumbledore might be having someone drop off your letter instead.” As if on que there was a knock at the door. Sirius grinned and handed the pan over to Remus grabbing his wand off the counter as he went to answer the door. They kept their wands on them at all times after finding James’s wand on the couch when they searched the house. Remus slipped one hand into the pocket of his robe, fingering his own wand. It was a precaution, but there was no telling if it would be necessary until it became so. But Sirius’s warm greeting let Remus feel safe enough to release his wand and pick up the spatula instead.

“Hagrid! Good to see you! Come in please!” In a few minutes Sirius rejoined them in the expansive kitchen. He was accompanied by an extremely large figure. His hair was bushy and black, with a beard that covered the majority of his face, save for his kind eyes that smiled as he looked around the room.

“It’s lovely to see you Sirius! I wanted to thank you again for the bike.” Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius slipped an arm around his waist.

“Well this one didn’t think it was a good idea to have a motorbike around a kid. Speaking of! Harriet this is Hagrid, he’s the gamekeeper at Hogwarts!” Harriet bounced into the chair across from Hagrid grinning wide.

“That’s so cool! Is it true there are unicorns in the forest? I’ve never seen one before!” Hagrid grinned.

“There are a few herds of unicorns in the forest, and some centaurs too.” Harriet grinned. “I hear it’s a very special day today for you, not every day a young lady turns eleven after all!” Sirius and Remus grinned as Hagrid pulled out a small pastry box, slightly squished, from his large brown coat. Inside was a slightly smushed cake. Remus let out a laugh as Sirius grinned over the cake, setting out a plate of bacon.

“Looks like breakfast has desert today.” Hagrid put a hand in another pocket.

“I also have something else.” He pulled a pristine envelope from his coat. On it was written in curving green writing, ‘Miss Harriet Lily Potter, Second Bedroom, Potter Manor, Ottery St. Catchpole.’ Harriet squealed with excitement. Hagrid handed over the envelope and Harriet looked up at Sirius and Remus waiting for them to nod their permission before she ripped it open and pulled out her letter. She read it aloud, bouncing slightly in her seat as she did.

“Excellent!” Sirius grinned hugging Harriet. Remus grinned as well.

“We’ll head off to Diagon Alley when we’re done with breakfast. Will you be heading back to Hogwarts after breakfast Hagrid?” Hagrid shook his head carefully sipping from the largest mug they had, which still looked quite small in his gigantic hands.

“Can’t, might see you three again at Diagon Alley. I have another errand to run for Dumbledore.” He said patting his pocket. Sirius and Remus nodded and the rest of breakfast passed in pleasant conversation about what Harriet’s classes might be like, about Remus, Sirius and James running around the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid was tactful enough to leave Peter out of the stories though the gap seemed a bit obvious. They hadn’t yet figured out how to tell Harriet about the betrayal of one of their closest friends that had wound up being the cause of Voldemort finding Harriet and her parents in the first place. Though she now knew about her accidental fame due to her escape from death and defeat of the Dark Lord. Breakfast ended with the cake Hagrid had brought which was a bit dense but was a decent chocolate. They bid Hagrid goodbye at the door and the three of them went to change into clothes less covered in flour. They reconvened in the living room before heading out to Diagon Alley by apparition. They arrived in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron. It was a designated spot for apparition to Diagon Alley, with a spell over the whole alley so no Muggles would be able to notice it. They carefully slipped out of the alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. It was there that they faced the first large group of the magical community that Harriet had ever had.

Silence fell in a wave as the adults in the room spotted the little girl standing between Remus and Sirius. Remus supposed it was a bit odd to see two men escorting a child for her first trip to Diagon Alley, but it quickly became clear that was not what the people had spotted.

“My god, it’s Harriet Potter!” And with that statement they were swamped with people. They managed to shut it down rather quickly since Sirius recognized Harriet’s uncomfortable expression immediately.

“Lots to do today!” He loudly stated ushering Remus and Harriet out the back door of the pub. They took a breath and Remus gripped Sirius’s hand a bit tighter. He was never good in groups like that, even when the attention wasn’t on him. He wasn’t great with confrontation. He let out a breath as Sirius checked his watch. “We should have just enough time to get through Gringotts before we’re supposed to meet Regulus and Draco at Madame Malkins.”

“Won’t Narcissa be there?” Remus asked as he pulled his wand and tapped the proper brick to open the wall. Harriet slipped her hand into Sirius’s but was quiet as they made their way down the busy street. Sirius nodded.

“Don’t remind me. I have promised to be on my best behavior though.” Remus chuckled as they made their way into the marble white building at the end of the alley. Harriet didn’t listen to much of what the adults were saying as they spoke to the goblin behind the counter. Hagrid was nearby and he spotted her and waved before turning to the goblin he was speaking to. Over the noise of the bank Harriet heard Hagrid speaking to the Goblin.

“Yeah, vault seven hundred and thirteen.” A moment later Harriet was distracted as Sirius tightened his grip on her hand slightly to gain her attention.

“We’re heading down to the vaults.” Harriet nodded following them to a cart behind a Goblin by the name of Griphook who escorted them into the depths of the bank.


	8. Choosing

Their trip to Gringotts was short. On their way out of the building they ran into a man in a turban that apologized profusely and introduced himself as Professor Quirrell, apparently he would be Harriet’s Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He headed into the bank as they headed down the alley to Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions. Waiting for them there were three people; Regulus, Draco, and a tall blonde woman Harriet had never met. She was very pretty, pale like her son. Her hair was just a few shades darker than Draco’s. Where her son had liquid silver eyes Narcissa Malfoy had shining sky blue eyes. But she smiled widely as they stepped into the shop. She nodded to Remus and Sirius before turning to Harriet.

“Hello, you must be Harriet. Draco has told me so much about you!” Harriet smiled brightly and shook Narcissa’s hand.

“He told me about you too, but he didn’t say you were so pretty.” She grinned as Draco smiled at her from next to Regulus. The proprietor of the shop, Madame Malkin, showed Draco and Harriet to the back to get the fitted for their school robes. Once the children were out of earshot Narcissa turned to Sirius and Remus.

“She is absolutely lovely. You two make wonderful parents.” Remus smiled and took Narcissa’s offered hand.

“Thank you.” They shook hands and Narcissa nodded to Sirius who grudgingly nodded back. Regulus stepped over to him and pulled something out of his pocket.

“Kreacher found something while he was dusting your old room. I thought you might be interested in it.” There was a mirror sitting on the top of a wrapped package the exact same size. Sirius’s eyes went wide.

“The mirrors!” Remus leaned on him looking over his shoulder. “The ones me and James used! I forgot I left these behind!” Regulus nodded.

“I thought you might have.” Sirius pulled his brother into a side hug and slipped the mirrors into his pockets. The kids came back a few moments later arguing about houses.

“I like Gryffindor!” Harriet was stating loudly. Draco wrinkled his nose.

“I mean you would though! You always like being a hero! But Slytherin isn’t so bad.” Harriet nodded to Draco.

“I’m not saying it is. I just…” She shrugged. “If I got a choice I think I’d pick Gryffindor.” Draco rolled his eyes as if the very idea of choosing your house was completely ridiculous. Narcissa though smiled.

“You can never really be sure. After all the Black’s have a history of being in Slytherin, but Sirius here wound up in Gryffindor.” She pointed out. Sirius nodded.

“True, I think I did it to spite Mother though.” Sirius joked. The adults laughed as Harriet rolled her eyes at Draco who grinned. The group split once they had paid for their robes, Regulus and Narcissa off to look at owls with Draco. But before they left Draco slipped a small package into Harriet’s hands.

“Happy birthday. I know there’s not a big party this year cause of Diagon Alley but I wanted to give this to you today anyway.” Harriet grinned and opened it. It was a small set of earrings, silver dragons that curled around the cuff of the ear. Harriet grinned.

“Dray these are beautiful! Thank you!” She immediately slipped them on and he grinned.

“I’m glad you like them. We’ll see you lot at the station yeah?” Harriet nodded and hugged him.

“Of course!” Draco hugged her back and the group split. Narcissa smiled at her son. He wasn’t exactly subtle. Silver dragons with green eyes, it was clear to Narcissa that Draco was staking a claim, even if he wasn’t aware of it. She had done her research on Veelas and their tendencies. She grinned at him as they headed towards Ollivanders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus, Sirius and Harriet were almost finished shopping. They still had to get her pet and her wand. They wandered into a magical menagerie and Sirius looked over the list.

“Hm, they’ve changed it up a bit since we went Moony. ‘Students are also allowed a cat, an owl, a toad, or a snake.’” Remus raised an eyebrow looking over Sirius’s shoulder to make sure he was telling the truth. Strangely enough he was.

“Hmm. Which do you think you want Harriet?” Remus asked already knowing what the answer would be, after all she spent hours on end in the garden with Pike, the snake that had moved in and had a few clutches of eggs, most of the baby snakes had moved on to find places of their own. Harriet though frowned.

“Well, I’d like a snake, but an owl might be better so I can keep writing to you two.” Sirius scratched his chin.

“Smart, but I have a solution. We get a house owl, you take the snake you pick with you.” Harriet lit up and practically skipped over to the dark back corner of the shop where they kept their reptiles. Remus and Sirius followed her. She took her time selecting the snake she wanted to take home though they all seemed interested in her. She ended up picking an iridescent black snake, naming him Binx after one of her favorite characters from a Muggle movie. He was about the length of her arm and seemed to absolutely adore her. The shop keep was a bit surprised.

“That one can be a bit touchy. I’m surprised he let her pick him up, I can’t even handle him usually.” He stated as he led them over to the owls. Binx had made himself comfortable draped around Harriet’s shoulders. He lifted his head at the shop keep and hissed lightly before going back to resting around her shoulders. She snorted lightly but shook her head at Remus and Sirius when they raised eyebrows. They ended up picking out a lovely snowy owl before they made their purchases and left the shop smiling still. They only had one thing left on their list. Ollivanders. It was dim as it had been years ago when they had bought their wands. They stepped up to the counter and a voice echoed from the back.

“Ah, Miss Potter, I wondered if I’d be seeing you.” Mr. Ollivander was older than Sirius remembered him but no less quirky. He seemed delighted when no wand seemed to work for Harriet.

“Ah a tricky customer!” Then he paused and his face grew contemplative. “I wonder.” He scaled a ladder and reached to the top shelf pulling down a box. “I wonder.” He stepped over to her opening the box as he had the others. “Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather core. Give it a wave.” She did so, red and golden sparks showered from the tip. Sirius laughed, Remus clapped. Mr. Ollivander was solemn though.

“Curious, very curious.” Harriet handed her wand back to him so he could package it away.

“What’s curious?” Mr. Ollivander slipped the wand back into its box.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold Miss Potter, every single one. The phoenix who supplied the feather for your wand gave one other, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, yes its brother, gave you that scar. But the wand chooses the wizard, remember that.” One would have been able to hear a pin drop in the store as Remus and Sirius shared a look of utter shock. Harriet’s hand flew to the scar, clearly visible. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail today.

“We can expect great things from you. After all, Lord Voldemort did great things, terrible yes, but great.” Sirius glared at the wandmaker as Remus pai for Harriet’s wand. They exited the shop, Ollivander bowing them out.

“I think he might be losing it.” Sirius muttered to Remus as they made their way out of the alley and apparated back home. Harriet was quiet as they made lunch and ate. Sirius pulled the package Regulus had given him out of his pocket.

“I’ve got something for you Bambi.” Harriet looked up at him, still looking slightly concerned. He handed her the package. She opened it and raised an eyebrow at the mirror within. “Your father and I used to use these when we were in separate detentions. All you have to do is look into it and say my name. I have the other one. We’ll be able to talk whenever you need me. Remus can use mine too.” Harriet stood and hugged them both. Remus smiled at her but she still had the barest of frowns on her face.

“Is everything ok Harriet?” She nodded.

“Yeah. It’s just what Mr. Ollivander said.” Sirius ruffled her hair.

“That old man is probably going senile, no way he could remember every wand he’s sold.” Harriet nodded slightly. Remus nodded to the cake he had pulled out of the refrigerator.

“How about some more of that cake?” Harriet nodded, she and Remus had always shared a weakness for chocolate.


	9. On The Train

A month passed in the blink of an eye and the night before the first of September the three of them carefully packed up Harriet’s trunk. They made sure Binx was in his favorite basket. Sirius had been quite amused to learn that the snake was quite particular, but apparently very funny. He would often find them speaking together, though Harriet tended to slip back and forth between Parsletongue and English. They had spoken to her about it before they packed her trunk. Since so many people had a prejudice against Parslemouths they thought it best if she kept that fact about herself to herself for as long as possible. She had agreed but didn’t seem too worried about it. After all Draco hadn’t been freaked out about it.

They woke up early that morning, they were apperating to London. There was an alley near Kings Cross Station that served as an apparition point for adult wizards with their children, the whole alley was covered with a spell so that Muggles didn’t notice it. They slipped out of the alley and into the station, quickly picking up a cart for Harriet’s trunk.

“Remember to skip the trick stairs on the way up to the dormitory. I always forgot about it.” Sirius insisted. Remus rolled his eyes.

“Sirius we don’t even know if she’ll be in Gryffindor.” Remus insisted. The three of them paused as a girl Harriet’s age with bushy brown hair approached them.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy but I heard you mention Gryffindor, are you going to Hogwarts?” Remus glanced over the girl’s trolly, she had a trunk like Harriet’s, but she appeared to be alone in the station.

“First year at Hogwarts?” Remus asked and the girl nodded looking a bit self-conscious. Harriet grinned holding out her hand.

“I’m new this year too! I’m Harriet!” The girl smiled and shook Harriet’s hand.

“I’m Hermione Granger!” The girl blinked as Harriet brushed her hair out of her face. “Oh, you’re Harriet Potter! You’re in several of the books I bought when I found out!” Harriet blinked but brushed it off as she, Sirius and Remus led Hermione over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

“I didn’t know I was in the books, but I suppose it makes sense.” Harriet leaned on the barrier like Remus had told her to nodding for Hermione to do the same. She looked a bit skeptical but she followed Harriet’s lead and blinked laughing in amazement as they slipped through the barrier onto the platform.

“Oh that is fantastic.” Both girls grinned as Sirius and Remus followed them onto the platform and helped both girls get their trunks up into the train. The back carriage was the only one that was empty so they loaded both trunks into it. Hermione took her seat bouncing slightly, looking very excited. Harriet hopped back off the train and hugged Sirius and Remus.

“Remember you can send a letter with any of the school owls, write to tell us which house you end up in.” Harriet nodded at Remus, looking a bit nervous.

“What if I don’t end up in Gryffindor?” She blurted out. Sirius pulled her into another hug.

“You’ll end up where you belong Harriet. And no matter what we’ll be here for you.” Harriet nodded wrapping her arms around her godfather. Remus spotted a gaggle of redheads and waved. Arthur Weasley waved back, Molly was busy calming Ginny down, she looked quite upset to be left behind. Sirius was still talking to Harriet. “Remember keep your chin up Bambi, we’ll see you at Christmas.” Harriet nodded and grinned. She hugged Remus again as the students piled onto the train which was steaming from its large smokestack. Harriet hopped onto the train waving out the window of her compartment. Remus and Sirius waved back as the train pulled out of the station. Remus slipped his free hand into Sirius’s. As the bright red train rounded the bend Sirius squeezed Remus’s hand.

“It’s hard to see her go.” Sirius said softly. Remus nodded, there was a lump in his throat preventing speech. So instead he pulled Sirius into a hug as the platform began to clear of people. Many of the adults were apparating away but Arthur and Molly stepped up to the last of the Marauders.

“Are you two doing alright?” Molly asked carefully. Remus shrugged.

“As we can be I suppose.” He replied looking up. He spotted Regulus heading their way looking a bit lost as well. Sirius stepped over to his brother and hugged him. Arthur patted Ginny on the shoulder as she pouted.

“It’s always hard to let them go. How about some tea round the Burrow?” Remus nodded as Sirius came back over to him, taking his hand again. Molly smiled at Regulus.

“You can come too if you want. Draco started this year too didn’t he?” She asked lightly. Molly and Arthur were still getting used to the ex Death Eater being a constant in their lives. Regulus smiled wide.

“I would like that. Thank you.” The adults headed off to the Burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harriet grinned at Hermione who was bouncing slightly looking quite excited. Harriet flopped into the seat across from her. Hermione sat forward.

“So you were raised in the Wizarding World?” Hermione asked. Harriet shrugged.

“Sort of I guess. I mean I went to a muggle primary school, my godparents didn’t think it was a good idea to have me out and about in the Wizarding World too early.” The girls were interrupted at that moment by a red head of hair poking into the compartment.

“There you are! I was searching the whole bloody train for you.” Harriet hopped up helping Ron with his trunk, Hermione hopped up and helped them heave the trunk up into the overhead rack. Once they were done Harriet hugged Ron.

“Hermione this is Ron Weasley. Ron this is Hermione Granger, I helped her get onto the platform.” Ron nodded slightly holding out a hand to her. They shook hands and Hermione frowned slightly.

“You have dirt on your nose, just there.” She said pointing to a spot on Ron’s nose. He scrubbed at it a little self consciously as a hissing caught Harriet’s attention. She turned back to the basket resting on the seat next to hers. Binx was sticking his nose out of the basket, his tongue flicking at the air. Ron sat down across from Hermione reaching into the pocket on his sweater. He pulled out a fat grey rat and Hermione blinked.

“I didn’t know rats were allowed as pets.” Harriet looked over at the rat as well, it was odd that she had never seen it before, after all she and Ron had been friends for years. Ron shrugged.

“He was my brother Percy’s rat, no one ever made a fuss about it.” Harriet frowned, how hadn’t she known about the rat. Ron seemed to catch her confusion. “Scabbers has always been a bit shy. He mostly stayed up in Percy’s room before.” Harriet nodded slightly as Binx poked his head all the way out of the basket. She held out a hand to him and he slithered his way up her arm and draped himself around her shoulders. He stared at Scabbers for a moment before hissing out a warning for the rat to stay away from him and settling into his regular place. Ron frowned at the snake. “He’s not gonna try to eat Scabbers is he?”

“Nah, Binx prefers spiders honestly.” Ron nodded relaxing.

“That’s good.” The three of them slipped into friendly conversation for a while. After a bit the door to the compartment opened again, this time to a blonde boy who was grinning, already in his school robes. He grinned.

“Hello Harriet!” Harriet hopped up and hugged him.

“Draco! It’s good to see you!” The blonde joined them in their compartment for a while and the talk turned to the houses, Hermione had apparently gotten her hands on Hogwarts a History and read through it a few times. But Harriet, Ron and Draco had gotten their information direct from pervious Hogwarts students. After a while they were joined by Susan Bones as well who was delighted to meet Hermione and talk about Muggles with her, Susan had grown up without much contact with Muggles, much like Draco, and was fascinated. After a bit the boys ducked out to let the girls change into their robes. Susan was a bit intimidated by Binx but the snake was content to leave the other girl alone when asked. They let the boys back into the compartment and this time they were accompanied by a teary eyed boy with brown hair.

“Has anyone seen a toad?” They all shook their heads. He wailed and buried his head in his hands. “I’ve lost him!” Hermione jumped to her feet to comfort him. Harriet hopped out of her seat too, setting Binx into his basket.

“We’ll help you find him.” She stated, she and Hermione followed him out of the compartment, Susan choosing to join them at the last moment. Ron shook his head.

“I don’t know what he’s so upset about, if I had a toad I’d have lost it as soon as I could.” Draco snorted at that pronouncement.

Harriet couldn’t help but notice the stares and whispers that followed her down the train as they searched for Neville’s missing toad. She ran into a few more familiar faces here and there, the rest of the Weasleys greeted her warmly. Cedric Diggory waved. They had met a few times before he stared at Hogwarts three years ago. The whispers followed them all the way up and down the train, then back to their compartment. They hadn’t had any luck finding Trevor the toad. When they returned Ron had changed into his robes and Neville left, still slightly teary to do the same. The food trolley came down and Harriet treated them to snacks as the light outside the window faded into evening. Soon the train was slowing, pulling into Hogsmeade station.

“Please leave all pets and luggage on the train, they will be taken to the school separately.” The announcement echoed through the train and the group piled out of the train as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! I do not condone the views or statements of the original author.
> 
> Let me know if yall are interested, this will change a lot of stuff if I go through writing all of this.


End file.
